


We're Not Broken, Just Bent

by miso_grace



Series: Jaydick Week 2016 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hopeful Ending, M/M, tim is meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miso_grace/pseuds/miso_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes everything becomes to much and they can't think rationally anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Broken, Just Bent

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the seventh Jaydick Week prompt 'First Break Up'  
> Thanks to FatiSid for betaing  
> Dc owns these characters

"I can’t believe you! That you’d have the audacity!" Jason yelled.

"Oh no, no, no, don’t you dare act as though you’re innocent Jay, that is not how this is gonna go!" Dick shouted back. 

They both were beyond pissed, prowling along their living room, careful to not touch the other.

"Oh, so it’s all my fault now?" Jason spat

"Isn’t it?"

"No it is not. And you were there with me, you should fucking know that!" Jason threw his hands up in exasperation.

Dick rolled his eyes in response. "Yeah, right. If you hadn’t been so preoccupied with the Joker, maybe things would have went differently!"

"First of all, that is one big fucking maybe. And second, what would you have wanted me to do, huh? Let the Joker run wild? Yeah, I don’t think so."

"Someone died right in front of your eyes and Dami got hurt, don’t you care even one bit about that?"

"Of course I do, Dick. But that wasn’t the first person I wasn’t able to save and it won’t be the last. Many more could have died if we had ignored Joker. And the kid’ll be fine, he’s tough."

"And how can I know you were actually thinking of Gotham’s citizens when you went to town on the Joker. How can I trust that you weren’t just trying to take revenge and kill him?" Dick responded.

Jason stopped and gaped at him. "Seriously Dick? You really think this was all an elaborate plot to take revenge on the Joker? Well, then, fuck you! FUCK YOU! I haven’t mentioned revenge in years, not even jokingly, since before we even got together! I made a conscious effort to get over my hang ups and then I have to hear this, from you of all people! You always told me you saw the good in me, you always said you’d help me through all my issues and garbage and now this! Do you really think so little of me?"

"That’s not how I meant…"

"Stop right there! It’s exactly how you meant it!" Jason interrupted. "Don’t try to lie to me!"

"What was I supposed to think, with how you went off?"

Jason’s answering laugh was bitter and dark. "Oh, I see how it is. You know what Dickie? If you trust me so little, I’ll just leave you in peace and stop bothering you."

Dick was shocked into silence. "Jay please, no!" He pleaded once he found his voice again.

"No I think that’s exactly what I’m gonna do. Bye Dick!"

"Jason!"

"No, I’m out of here. Don’t call me, or come back crawling!" Jason called over his shoulder before he left their shared apartment, slamming the door as he went. 

"God, what did I do?" Dick asked himself. All of a sudden the apartment felt both huge and suffocating at the same time. Jason hadn’t taken anything with him, not even clothes.

__

Two months later, and true to Jason’s world Dick hadn’t seen him once. He hadn’t even caught a glimpse of Red Hood on patrol. Dick was miserable. He missed Jason, their late night rooftop dates, breakfast in bed with Jason’s chocolate chips pancakes, the banter and teasing. He had moved back into the manor for the time being since the apartment reminded him to much of Jason.

"I’ve had enough! This is pathetic!" Tim suddenly declared, startling Dick out of his thoughts. "You’ve got to talk to Jason."

Dick looked at Tim like he had lost his mind or suddenly grown two additional heads. "Oh no Tim, no, no, no, no, no ,no! No! He doesn’t want to talk to me, he made that perfectly clear!"

"You of all people should know that just because Jason says something it doesn’t necessarily mean that’s what he actually wants. He misses you. He’s been moping just as bad as you have these last two months. Seriously, go talk to him. You are both so miserable and stubborn, it physically hurts me!"

"Are you sure?" Dick asked, still not entirely convinced.

"Yes! He’s staying with Roy and Kory at their Gotham safe house. You can thank me later, now off you go!" Tim said, shoving the older man out of the door.

__

When Roy opened the door rather than Jason, Dick was relieved. He wasn’t necessarily looking forward for the conversation bound to happen. 

"Dick, thank fuck you’re here! Jason’s been a nightmare to be around. Come right in, Jaybird’s staying in the room at the end of the hall, go right ahead!" Roy said in lieu of a greeting.

"Is that Dick?" Kory called from within the apartment.

"Yep!"

She floated towards them. "How wonderful to see you!" she said, crushing him in a hug. "You must try and get Jason out of his bad mood."

"I’ll try my best? Aren’t you two supposed to be on Jason’s side and want what’s best for him? Shouldn’t you loathe me?" he asked.  
 “This is what’s best for him, trust me. You haven’t seen him these past two weeks.” Roy chuckled 

"I guess.. I’ll just go talk to Jason now?"

However he didn’t immediately went to talk with Jason. He paced nervously in front of the door before he finally gathered enough courage to knock.

"Dick," Jason’s voice was completely flat, "what do you want here?"

"I, can I come in?" He cautiously asked.

"Yeah whatever, come in. Close the door, alright. We don’t need to help the other two, and possibly Tim, with their eavesdropping." Jason sighed. He sat down on the bed and looked at Dick expectantly. "So?"

"I just wanted to apologize. For being an asshole and for not trusting you when I really, really should have. And I, god Jason! I missed you so damn much. I missed you every day. And I know this doesn’t magically make everything better but I just had to tell you how sorry I am. Had to see you.' Dick said, wringing his hands and shifting his weight from leg to leg.

Jason was staring at him, contemplative. Dick felt like a nervous wreck under those blueish green eyes.

"…why don’t you come sit down. This is rather awkward." Jason finally broke the heavy silence.

The few steps Dick took to reach the bed felt like a step towards repairing their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @misograce


End file.
